User talk:WhiteStrike
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 03:18, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Yo Hey, WhiteStrike. Is there any chance you can provide a shot of Grimmjow's release as well, in a similar sense as you did with Ulquiorra's release? The current shot is okay, but it's of Grimmjow while he's battle-worn, and it might be better to provide a shot of him when he isn't battle-worn. If there isn't a good shot of it, then that's okay. Still, you seem to be pretty good at panning screenshots together, which is why I came to you for this. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:52, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Ulquiorra Don't worry, I couldn't catch the feet because my episode was subbed that's why I didn't put them in the pic. No hard feelings, the point is to get the best picture possible so that the article is complete. Sometimes I wish I knew where to download HQ raw episodes, the subs always get in my way to get the good shots. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 08:44, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Uryu's Injuries Hey, is it possible for you to pan screenshots of Ishida's injuries in Episode 271? I think it's best to show as much as the manga shot of this scene, and it is a full body pic. So, do you think you can do it? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:04, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Not quite; you actually gave me more than what I've asked for. I was actually just talking about the anime scene and how Uryu's body should be put entirely into the frame; I didn't even think you'd put them next to each other, but this helps greatly. I've cut off just the anime shot from what you uploaded and put in in Uryu's plot section, but the original shot you gave me is up in Uryu's censorship section. Thanks for the help. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 09:08, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Clarification of Translation on Ch 404, Deicide 6 Hi WhiteStrike, was referred to you by Tinni. Just wondering what the accurate translation of chapter 404 should be for the exchange between Urahara and Yoruichi. I've noticed significant differences between the Ju-Ni version and the other posted on bleachexile. Ju-Ni version (page 10 and 11) http://www.mangatoshokan.com/read/Bleach/0/404/10 Urahara: Here he comes. Yoruichi: I know that. Urahara: Can you do it? Yoruichi: Who are you talking to? It's just a matter of striking him with anything other than my left leg. This translation seems to imply that Urahara is asking Yoruichi to attack, and she agrees as long as she does not use her left leg. Bleachexile version (page 8 and 9) http://manga.bleachexile.com/bleach-chapter-417-page-8.html Urahara: He's coming. Yoruichi: I know. Urahara: Can you go? Yoruichi: Who are you talking to? If he hits any place other than my left leg, I'll have nothing to worry about. This translation seems to imply that Urahara is asking Yoruichi to leave the scene (or to go up and attack), and that she's dismissing his concern as long as Aizen doesn't hit her left leg. The latter part at least is completely different from the Ju-Ni version. Am asking as I edited the summary of this episode in Yoruichi's profile based on the Bleachexile version, and I noticed that the summary for the Decide 6 page reflected the Ju-Ni transaltion. Thanks! Sevendreams 15:32, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Soifon Bankai Hey, I know since Dattebayo stopped subbing Bleach it's been harder to get subs of it, but still, if you have access to RAWs or other sub sources, is it possible for you to get a pic of Soifon's entire bankai from Episode 276? The pic to the right is the best we could get (for now), and if you view it full size, you'll see that certain areas (notably Soifon's braids) don't line up evenly in this pic. So, what do you think? Do you think you can get a good shot of this? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:08, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, no problem. Thanks for working on it for us. You've been a great help. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 14:35, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Image Request If you're still around, we need help getting a clean panned-image of Ichigo using his Getsuga Tensho on Yammy. This pic right here is the best we could do on our own (more specifically, Tinni). If you're able to, can you see if you can do a clean version of this pic from Episode 286? It would help us a lot. Thanks in advance. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:06, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Kaminomi Wiki Hey There I noticed that you were on the "The World God Only Knows" wiki. I was wondering if you could come and help out at this other wiki that is also based on the same series. The link is http://kaminomi.wikia.com. Basically most of the articles are written in really bad grammar so it would be great if I could get as much help as I possibly can for this. Let me know if you are interested. Thanks [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 14:59, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Good Luck I got your message, and I'm glad you told me and Salubri. Thank you for the kind words. Real life can catch up to us without warning, and I know you've been busy. I'm not good with words, but you're one of the most dedicated individuals I have ever worked with. You've been a great help to this Wiki, and I'm glad I got the chance to work with you. You have helped us organize the Bleach Wiki back in its early days, and with your help, we have been able to start organizing the Wiki towards what it is today. You've been a great help to the Wiki, and you've been a great person to work with. None of us are certain what lies ahead of us in our lives, but wherever life takes you, I wish you good luck. It's been a privilege to know you, and I hope you have a good life. Take care of yourself, and good life to you. Best wishes. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I would also like to thank you for leaving us such a nice message. Your right that once upon a time we bumped heads but it was always for the betterment of the site. You were always a good member and its going to suck not having someone of commitment and skill on the wiki. You have helped the site get to this point and that is worth alot. Its been nice having known you and I wish you luck in whatever it is you intend to do in life. Good luck and Thank You.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC)